SAMCRO'S DaughterThe Aftermath
by PetiteMouse
Summary: Jax is President, Opie is VP, Tara's ruling with an iron fist and Jamie's gone NOMAD. Happy and Jamie's relationship will be put to the test because Jax isn't the same. RatedM for adult content and lots of violence. Sequel to SAMCRO'S Daughter.
1. Return To Home

**NOTE**: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or the characters. The only character I own is Jamie and the prospects that will show up later.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>[<strong>Charming, 9 months NOMAD<strong>]

Jax was President. Clay was still alive but no longer holding his seat. Chibs was SaA, Tig was pissy about that. Opie…Opie was VP. Happy and Jamie went NOMAD after a job had gone bad in Vegas. Juice was doing his best at making Jax proud with his work. Two new prospects lurked the corridors of the clubhouse, doing every job handed to them without question. Tara. Oh Lord, Trar. She was a mini Gemma on crack, literally. Her and Jax argued a lot since Gemma was off caring for Clay and Tara was attempting to replace Gemma. Although, her attitude was much poorer than Gemma's and she didn't know what she was doing. Then again, Gemma had been the President's wife for a very long time. Yeah, Tara had two kids to protect but Jax's priority was the club, Tara couldn't accept that apparently.

Juice was sitting beside Tig while Jax and Tara argued in the Chapel….again.

"This shit's getting' old man. He needs to rein his bitch in," Tig groaned.

Juice nodded his agreement, sick of it too. Chibs sat down with a heavy sigh. "How long has it been?"

"About an hour and a half," Juice looked at his brother. "Over Jax needing to spend time here."

"Jesus…"

"This shits gotta stop-"

"Relax, Tiggy," Chibs sipped his beer.

"No, I won't. Since Jax stepped up, shits gone to hell. Our gun running has stopped because Tara doesn't like it. We've sat around and done nothing. Jamie and Happy are off NOMAD because of Tara ruining shit with that job."

The boys fell quiet, knowing Tig was right about Tara. Gemma's heels made them all look up.

"Hey, Mom," they said in unison, making her smile. At least she came to visit.

"Hi boys," she looked at the Chapel, then back to the three in front of her. "Again?"

They nodded.

"Since about 12:30," Juice sighed and watched Gemma shake her head.

"I just stopped to check on things, drop some food and drinks off since apparently no one else can stock the bar. Any word from Hap and Jamie?"

"Talked to 'er two days ago. They were in Utah with other NOMADS. Unsure of where they were headed."

Gemma sighed, saying, "I hope they come back soon." She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"You alright there, Juicyboy?" Chibs frowned.

"I agree with Gemma. I wish they would come home."

Both Tig and Chibs gave him a sympathetic look.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Nevada Border, 9 months NOMAD<strong>]

Jamie sighed as they stopped off at a rest stop in Nevada. They were right on the border and hungry. Happy and her had decided after nine months of being on the road, it was time to go home. No one knew, it was a surprise of sorts. They sat in a booth, both wearing their cuts despite Mayans being nearby.

"Think we'll be back tonight?" She asked and Happy shook his head.

"I'd rather not push it. Not with this heat and the weather at night."

Jamie nodded, biting into her sandwich. She was going home to Charming. To the Sons. To the hell that apparently Tara started.

"What?" She shook her head, looking at him.

"I said we're going back to hell."

"I know," she nodded. "Mini Gemma."

"No," he shook his head, obviously irritated. "She ain't no Gemma. Gemma didn't cause problems and kept her fucking mouth shut. She's the fucking devil."

"Well. We need to go back. Been nine months and I need home cooked food. We can deal with my sister-in-law," she rolled her eyes and sighed as Happy laughed.

* * *

><p>It was mid-day on Thursday when they rolled into the TM lot. No one was outside, in the garage, or anywhere to be seen and it made Jamie frown. "Weird…" she sighed, walking into the clubhouse behind Happy. The boys, minus Jax, sat in silence.<p>

"Did someone die?" She piped up.

"JAMIE!" Tig smiled.

"HAPPY!" Bobby hugged him.

As Tig set her down, Juice came barreling from the back and picked Jamie up in a hug.

"Hi, Juice," she giggled.

"Hi, Jamie," he breathed, holding onto her for a moment. They separated so she could say hello to everyone else. With a sigh, she looked around, "People are missing."

"Gen's probably home. Jax is probably off arguing with Tara."

"That bad?" She asked softly as she sat on a stool next to Tig with a beer in her hand. Happy sat beside her, resting his hand on her leg.

"Tara's done nothing but cause problems. I mean, she's argued over everything we do," Juice shrugged.

"Psychoooooo…." She breathed before killing her beer.

Chibs nodded and raised his beer to her with a smirk. "Aye!"

Jamie turned when the door opened and a very pissed off Jax stepped into the room. "Why is no one out in the garage?" He was snapping , eyes on his phone.

"No work and saying welcome home."

"Welcome home to wh-JAMIE!" He smiled, running over and picking his sister up in a hug. He gave Happy a hug before looking at Jamie. "Ma know?"

"Not yet," she shook her head.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Jax knocked on the door while Jamie hid behind him. Gemma opened the door, frowning.<p>

"Jackson…"

"Bought you a present."

"What?"

"Hi, Ma," Jamie poked her head under Jax's arm with a smile.

"Jamie!" Gemma hugged her daughter tightly, tears slipping down her cheek. "Oh my God, my baby is home."

"Yeah, Ma. I'm home." Jamie smiled but Jax cleared his throat.

"Church."

"Oh ok," Gemma sighed, kissing both of them. "Come for dinner later, Jamie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! This is the Sequel to SAMCRO's Daughter. Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc!


	2. Problems Already

**NOTE**: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or the characters. The only character I own is Jamie and the prospects that will show up later.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It felt weird being in the Chapel with Jax at the head seat of the table and Chibs beside him, Opie across from Chibs. Even Happy was looking a bit awkward.<p>

"Alright," Jax said with a sigh. "Treasury."

Bobby put his glasses on, leaning forward. "We're good, as usual Tig is late on dues."

"Next week."

"That hasn't changed," Jamie giggled, shaking her head at Tig. There was some chuckles and then Jax went to drop the gavel. "Wait. That's it?"

Jax looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah. That's it."

"What about gun assembly and running?" She asked, leaning forward onto her arms. "Protection runs, security runs?"

Tig let out a sigh at her questioning.

"That's none of your business."

"Don't tell me it's none of my fucking business, Jackson. I'm as much a member as anyone and you know that-"

"You're a Daughter. Not a member-"

"Really? Because I've been doing jobs for this club since I was 18 years old and I've been doing nothing but shit for this club!"

"That doesn't mean shit, Jamie. You have a cut that's not a member cut. You are NOT a Son!"

"Then why have I done nothing but sacrifice for you? Why did I go NOMAD because of your stupid bitch of an old lady? Why did I serve time in jail? Why the fuck have I been sitting at this table for so long?"

Jax shrugged. "By choice. Clay ain't President anymore so you've got no pull."

Jamie slammed her cup down, shaking her head. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Not."

"Jax! How are you making money! There's no cars in the garage, you're not doing the gun business so where is the money comin' from!"

"That's none of your business, again."

"Bullshit!" Jamie shook her head. "What's next? You let Darby have a piece of Charming?"

"HEY!" Jax yelled at his sister, sitting up now. "Now I suggest you shut your mother fucking mouth because you're not a Son. You're not a member. You help when you're needed and you do your job of stocking the bar and cleaning up and sticking to Happy's side."

Jamie stared at her brother for a moment before shaking her head. "Ok. So, all I heard was Tara talking-"

"GET OUT!"

"No! Because you know what? It needs to be said. You've let that crazy bitch start to run this club because you would be runnin' those guns if it weren't for her. You don't-"

"SHUT. UP." Jax glared at his sister. "Go out that door, drop your cut and do you fucking duties-"

"I'M NOT A FUCKIN' MAID, JAX!"

"Jamie-"

"NO! I'M NOT A SWEETBUTT!"

"Really? Cause you went out with Happy on some NOMAD shit and I bet you fucked him."

"I'm WITH him, Jax!" Jamie shook her head and Happy did the same.

"Yeah. Right. You're not good for anythin' but suckin' dick," Jax said and even Chibs, Opie, Tig and Juice set their cigarettes down, getting irritated with Jax.

"Who are you?" Jamie felt tears stinging her eyes. "If I'm not a member, why did I do 13 months?"

"Gay too."

Jamie shot up and slammed the doors shut. She could hear yelling from the Chapel as she ran for her bike.

"Jamie!" Chibs was coming for her. She had taken her cut off and tossed it over the railing, while she fumbled in her saddlebags.

"Jamie, stop!" Chibs grabbed her and held her until she stopped struggling. "Come on, back inside-"

"No, Chibs. Not as long as he's here."

"He's leaving," he motioned to Jax, who hopped on his bike and rode off. Chibs held onto her as they walked back inside.

* * *

><p>Chibs set her cut on the bar while everyone else started to file out.<p>

"Juice, your face," Jamie shook her head.

"I punched the Son of a Bitch," he growled, plopping down on a stool beside Jamie. She looked up at him, reaching up to check his face. He was a bit swollen and bruised, but not bad.

"What are we gonna do?" Tig exclaimed, dramatically throwing himself on a couch.

"Figure shit out," Bobby nodded.

"Opie," Jamie turned to the VP. "What's your take on this whole thing?"

Opie heaved a sigh, before nodding. "He's gotta be reined in. I hate to say it about my best friend and President, but what he said to you is out of line."

"Way out of line," Happy growled but he went quiet again when Jamie looked at him.

"Wait," Bobby looked up. "The party Friday night. Let everyone see what he is. Jury'll do something. Or Boss."

They all looked at Bobby before agreeing.

"I got an idea. Put me inside the ring," Jamie nodded.

"With who?"

Jamie smirked, turning to look at Opie. "Op."

"No," Opie shook his head. "I won't do it."

"Why not? It's either you, Happy, or Tara."

"What about Op and Hapy?" Juice piped up.

"What?" Happy was so very confused and it was written all over his face.

"Think about it," Juice started, sitting up. "She fights Opie, Jax gets pissed and Tara steps in which starts shit. Pisses Jamie off, shows the club a bit of his bad side and Tara causes issues. She pisses Jamie off some more so Hap has to step in. All this happens early on while everyone is still relatively sober. You know Tara will step in. Maybe take a swing at Jamie. If Jax sees what Tara really is like then maybe it'll be a wake-up call."

Jamie's mouth dropped open as she stared at Juice.

"It's bloody fuckin' brilliant!" Chibs nodded.

"Yeah…and almost flawless," Opie agreed.

"How's it start?" Happy frowned.

"Alright…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! This is the Sequel to SAMCRO's Daughter. Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc!


	3. The Plan

**NOTE**: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or the characters. The only character I own is Jamie and the prospects that will show up later.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Friday night rolled around and Jamie stood in a corner. Earlier on in the day, Opie and Jamie had gaked a fight to set up the evenings events. She had easily faked pissed so she wouldn't need to convince Jax otherwise. Just as she thought, Tara was attached to Jax's hip acting like the Queen she wasn't. God, even Gemma had left Clay alone during parties and talked to some of the other old ladies…if she even came to the parties. Happy's movement made her look up. Ah, there was her signal. She set her beer down before walking over to Happy, kissing him.<p>

"So…you think this is gonna work?" She asked softly.

He gave a short nod. "Here comes Opie."

Opie pushed into Jamie and Happy, 'accidentally' nailing Jamie.

"Hey!" Jamie snapped.

"Dude, no need to be a dick," Happy shook his head.

"Not being one but I do need one sucked," Opie smirked, but Jamie could see how fake it was.

"No, Opie," Jamie pushed him.

"Oh? What's wrong? Belly too full of everyone else's?"

Jamie punched Opie but Happy grabbed her and Juice managed to get Opie.

"Hey, hey. Fights in the ring only," Juice piped up, looking at the two.

"Then let's go." Jamie growled, heading for the ring.

* * *

><p>In the ring, Jamie had stripped down to a bra, Opie shirtless when Tara's voice broke out.<p>

"No! No! You will not be fighting!"

Jamie smirked as she stepped forward, meeting Opie in the middle. She threw a punch that landed on Opie's chest and as she went to throw another one, Tara stepped between them which made Jamie angry.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Opie snapped as he looked down at Tara.

"Stopping a fight-"

"No one stops a fight!" Jamie shook her head.

"No. This fighting shit is barbaric and most certainly not lady like.:

"Who the fuck cares?" Opie looked around at the other members of the club.

Jax stepped into the ring, looking at everyone. "What's going on?"

"You need to rein in your Old Lady, that's what's going on," Jamie snapped.

"Hey! Shut up!" Jax grabbed his sisters shoulder.

"Then get her out of the fucking ring!"

"No!" Jax turned to his sister, shaking his head. "I told you to drop your patch and the tattoo needs to go."

"I'm not blacking out my tattoo, Jax. Now get your Old Bitch out of the ring and let us fight!"

Jax grabbed his sister and pushed her hard back into the corner but Tara jumped between them before anything else could happen.

"Jax. Jax enough," she rest her hands on his chest. "She's not worth it. She's useless."

That sent Jamie on the wrong path. "You stupid bitch!" She yelled, Chibs grabbing hold of her arms so she couldn't get to Tara. She struggled a bit, growling angrily.

"Jax," Opie warned softly as Happy climbed into the ring now, Tig on the other side of Jamie but that certainly didn't stop Tara.

"Really? Stupid bitch? Because you're just acting like a child. Maybe you should go with Happy and let him fuck your brains out-"

"Tara, bad fucking idea," Opie said again but it was too late, Jamie was in that place.

"Get your fuckin' old bitch out of the God-damned ring, man!" Tig snapped as he helped Happy get Jamie out of the ring.

* * *

><p>Juice sighed, rubbing his face. "I didn't think Tara would do that."<p>

"None of us did, Juicyboy. But, it worked and everyone saw a piece of Tara's bitchyness." Chibs nodded.

Opie and Tig came around the corner, looking at them. "Tara and Jax are having a blowout at the moment. Might be wise to get her in there now, Happy."

Happy smirked, turning to his…girl actually. "Let's go, princess." Oh hello anger.

* * *

><p>Just as they thought, Jax and Tara came back when Jamie and Happy started to fight.<p>

"Tig! Stop this!" Tara snapped but Tig didn't move. "Alex Trager!"

He spun around to look at her, making her back off a bit. "Don't you ever call me that."

"I said stop it!"

Happy nailed Jamie and it knocked her back a few steps. She went back at him, neither one willing to stop this fight. When he knocked her back again, Tara reached out for Jamie's arm and only successfully scratched her arm. In one swift movement, Jamie turned and punched Tara right in the forehead. The crowd quieted down and Jamie stood there, a proud smirk on her face. Tara climbed into the ring, shaking her head.

"Jamie Teller, stop this."

"Or what? You'll strip me of my patch, bitch?" Jamie stepped up right into Tara's face, that smirk still on her face. Tig and Happy stood at Jamie's side now, watching Tara.

"Y-Yeah. Maybe I will!" Oh, Tara was losing her backbone rather quickly.

Jamie smirked as it went silent around the ring, not one person moving. "Too late, bitch. Hubby here tried it."

"I bet you deserved it."

"Not really. Ya see, all I ded was argue how you've somehow managed to complete fuck up our whole system here in Charming. How everything we used to do, you've found a way to convince Jax to drop. Dumb bitch. You're not Gemma, never were and never will be. Gemma knew her place-"

"And you don't," Tara spat.

Jamie reached out and grabbed Tara's shirt, pulling her closer while ignoring Happy yelling her name. "My place is at that God-damned table. My place is taking out the stupid fuckers that threaten to kill YOU! Remember the little hands incident? OH yeah, you do. I killed those fuckers. For. You. I'm John fucking Teller's daughter, I deserve my place at that table!"

"Oh, yeah. Because John Teller would be so proud of his outlaw whore daughter-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW MY DAD!" Jamie yelled as tears stung her eyes and she shook her head. "Old Bitch. Learn something. Your place is over there with the other old ladies because I certainly don't belong there. I've got too much blood on my hands to be one, I'm too in this club's ass to leave it just like you want me to. I don't know what you have against me but get over it. Your place is to be in the mother fucking bed with your legs spread wide open for Jax when he walks in that fucking door and to take care of my two nephews. This club is ruined because you don't like us running guns. Because you don't like us running the garage because, oh my God, Jax isn't home fucking you by three in the afternoon. Because of you, we sit around and do nothing."

Jamie could hear grumblings from the guys and she finally let go of Tara with a little shove, shaking her head.

"Oh shut up, Jamie," Tara started, nod practically hiding behind Jax. "You're nothing but a sweetbutt wanna be who thinks she's got all of the answers. You're nothing more than White. Trash."

Jamie jumped forward but Jax stopped her, succeeding in getting himself punched. Happy held onto Jamie as he back her up and listened to the boys around them yell about Tara.

The plan had worked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! This is the Sequel to SAMCRO's Daughter. Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc!

So, what do we think of my arc with Tara?


	4. Put Up or Shut Upand Leave

**NOTE**: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or the characters. The only character I own is Jamie and the prospects that will show up later.

Enjoy :) Quick note: There is an obvious double saying in here, it's meant to be there.

* * *

><p>The group of them sat in the Chapel, doors closed without Jax. Jury, Boss, Lorca, Doughtnut, Needles, Quinn and the Rogue River President sat around the table as well. Jamie was almost literally fuming but the boys had forced her to sit down.<p>

"So it's been Tara feeding Jax these ideas?" Jury was attempting to understand the whole situation that had unfolded in Charming over the past few months.

"Mostly," Chibs nodded.

"I found this," Opie set the book cover Jamie knew was Gemma's on the table. He opened it and Jamie sighed heavily.

"You know what it is?" Bobby frowned at her.

"My Dad wrote it, gave a copy to the First 9..except for Clay. It's called _The Life and Death of Sam Crow. How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way_. It's my Dad's ideas in hindsight of what he wished the club hadn't become, what his original vision for the club was. How he never envisioned the Sons running guns and taking heads. How he saw the Sons as a community of bikers and how he was going to fix it before he died. Jax called it 'real hippy shit' once. After reading it, Jax decided how things should be done but Clay was fighting it. So was I….then he like snapped out of it but I guess he's back to it again…which means Tara must have read it…" Jamie finally looked up at Opie who was actually reading it.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. "I remember Jax saying he heard a quote he liked. Said how it defined Anarchism as a more peaceful thing..It's right here…" He shook his head, sitting back in the chair.

"Well let's hear it," Doughtnut spoke up as he watched Opie.

Opie looked at him and nodded slowly. "_Anarchism stands for liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from the shackles and restraints of government. It stands from the social order based on the free grouping of individuals_…" Opie shook his head with a frown. "He said something before, too. About how an outlaw should be finding a balance between might and what's right. A balance of the passion of the heart and the reason of the mind…"

"My Dad wrote it in that book…" Jamie nodded slowly.

"Even so, if Tara read it she's probably telling Jax to listen to it," Tig shook his head. "She had those letters before and now she's gotta be feeding him some massive bullshit."

"She's a problem," Lorca stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Old Ladies don't hand on their Old Man like she did tonight. She wouldn't let him go! Wouldn't let him talk about club shit. I said something about a Mayan issue and she practically drug him away on a bright pink leash."

"She doesn't know her place," Happy growled.

"Yeah. Well. I think as long as Jamie's wearing that custom cut and sitting at this table, she won't sit in her place," Doughtnut nodded.

Jamie looked at the charter brothers beside her. "Has anyone had a problem with me being in this position? Honestly answer me."

Needles leaned forward onto the table. "Some SAMYORK and SAMPHIL guys did, at first. But after they saw your work and you visited them in your NOMAD months…they quickly changed their minds."

"I haven't heard anyone say shit," Happy shook his head. "I would have beaten their faces in, but they've all liked it cause you're so good at it."

"What about Vegas?" Opie added with a slow nod.

"Love it," Jury nodded. "Had a few guys ask around. Not one member but Jax is against it. And Tara, but she's not a member."

"Technically, neither am I because women can't be in the Sons of Anarchy, we've got vaginas not dicks-" she laughed with her family.

"But," Needles leaned forward now, looking at her. "You've done everything a member can do, you practically have all of the member rights you just don't have the top rocker on your cut."

Jamie took a long drag on her cigarette while she listened to the boys continue to talk. There were a lot of complaints about Tara being laid out at the moment. It was annoying how an entire club could be so against someone's Old Lady. She finally stood, dropping her cut on the table.

"What are you doin'?" Juice snapped, looking up at her as if she were holding a gun to her head.

"Giving Tara what she wants."

"What?"

"No!"

"Put your cut on!"

Jamie pulled her hair from its bun before shaking her head. "For now, I drop the cut. Go NOMAD if I have to even though that patch still reads NOMAD. But, for right now, you guys go out to the party and let everyone know I'm dropping my cut because of this bitch. I wanna see what happens."

Tig stood up, looking at her. "You'll put it back on after? Right kid?"

She stopped at the door and shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Jamie was hiding in the shadows of the clubhouse, watching as word slowly got around she was done. Some were angry but said it was her choice. The rest…well they were PISSED. For added effect, Jamie grabbed her bag, pushed through the party and went home. Oh, Jax was not going to be happy in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>When morning did come, Jamie made sure she was MIA. She had stayed at Juice's apartment on the couch and was there at the moment. They had put her bike under a tarp and such at her house so it looked like the bike, and Jamie, were gone. Juice had left at about 9:30, it was now five and he wasn't back. Either they were still arguing or still arguing. She putzed around a bit, cleaning, cooking and playing games. Now she was bored. Just before she was going to call one of them, in walked Happy, Bobby, Opie, Juice, Tig, and Chibs. As soon as they were all seated Opie spoke up.<p>

"The club as a whole is pissed off."

"They made sure Jackieboy knew it, too." Chibs nodded. "Even made sure he knew what they thought of Tara."

"It wasn't pretty. Jax is pretty pissed but…"

"He agreed after Jury, Needles, Boss and Doughtnut pointed out a few things." Happy smirked.

"So he agreed to bring me back?"

"And rein Tara in. If it doesn't work, she's gone."

"Wow…"Jamie sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"You don't seem so excited." Bobby watched the girl in front of him closely.

"I am but…I'm still thinking of going back to NOMAD. Just for, ya know, a month or two. Clear my head."

"We need you here now, Jamie. If we start shet up again, we'll need ya help," Chibs was right, she couldn't deny that.

"Kid, you leave we're fucked."

"Tigger-"

"No, don't Tigger me!" Tig sat up in his seat, looking at Jamie. "Kiddo, we need you here. I mean, to some people three killers is a lot to have in one charter but my God you are so necessary for us to get along. You cook for us, look after us, but more importantly you fit in with us. You're like glue to us."

"He's right," Juice nodded slowly."

"Alright," Jamie nodded with a heavy sigh. "First chance I get, though, I'm outta here. Got it?"

There were some grumbled ok's but she was glad they agreed.

"This war is not over," Opie suddenly said. "Jax texted me. Apparently Tara's not happy and he said I am to go find your ass and bring you back to Teller-Morrow. Even if I have to hog tie you and drag you behind my bike…or else.."

"He can co-" Jamie grabbed the prepay that was in her pocket. "What, Jax?"

"Get your ass back to Charming, now. Leave your cut in the clubhouse and get Happy to put his gear together."

"Jax-Bastard!" She shut her phone. "He wants my cut. And Happy to black out my reaper."

"I'm not doing it," Happy shook his head.

"Wait," Juice looked at Jamie. "What if…what if you got another tattoo instead? One that means you can't leave?"

"Juicyboy…you've lost me," Chibs shook his head.

Jamie smiled, they had talked about this a few times.

"Get Happy's crow." Juice said gently.

The boys looked at the two as Happy seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll do it. I'll settle down with this one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! This is the Sequel to SAMCRO's Daughter. Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc!

SAMYORK= SoA New York

SAMPHIL= SoA Philadelphia, PA


	5. Siblings Always Understand

**NOTE**: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or the characters. The only character I own is Jamie and the prospects that will show up later.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>They all rolled into TM about two hours later, walking into the clubhouse in silence. Jax was sitting in the Chapel so they set to their plan. Happy did the tattoo slowly, really following the ornate plan they had come up with. It took a good three hours of taking breaks so it seemed like Happy was blacking out her reaper.<p>

Jamie walked into the Chapel, throwing her cut on the table. Jax looked at it before turning to his sister.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jax, just so you know. I'm here in Charming for good," she said gently and lifted her shirt, showing him the tribal-esque crow that not decorated her skin just under her left breast.

Jax sat up with a frown, looking at the tattoo before shaking his head slowly. "Who?"

"I'm Happy's old lady," she smirked and headed back into the clubhouse. She had barely made it to the bar before Jax came storming out towards Happy. Happy, of course, stood his ground and Tig, Chibs and Bobby behind him.

"Out."

"Can't do that bro," Juice said as he stepped up beside Tig. "It's a club vote."

"And we vote he stays." Tig smirked.

"Hap's here to stay," Bobby said slowly.

Jax looked at his brothers with a shake of his head.

"Here are your choices, big brother," Jamie slowly walked over, crossing her arms. "Deal with it and rein Tara in. Deal with it and lose the club completely, and lose Happy and myself. Or, go NOMAD and have no family."

"Right now, NOMAD sounds about right," Jax spit.

"Really? Because no family, being on the road and not around your boys and Tara is better than putting you Old Bitch in her place and keeping that President patch?" Jamie snarled back.

"My Old Lady is fine-"

Everyone scoffed at that and Jax actually changed his demeanor.

"No, she's really not fine, Jax," Juice shook his head. "Tara called your sister white trash and was stuck to your side at the party. I get that JT's vision wasn't doing the outlaw shit that we do but it's who we are Jax! It's all we know how to do other than fix bikes and cars, drink and have sex. Tara has completely stopped everything we know. We've run guns for years and all because Tara wants you home at a certain time, we stop? Jamie accidentally killed a kid because Tara called Happy to yell about not doing the job and then showed up here! Had Tara not been in her overseer mode, I bet Jamie never would have shot that kid. Wouldn't have gone NOMAD with Happy. God, we're still be more of a family with dinners and shit, just like Gemma did. I get it, Clay's gone, but that's no excuse not to be a family. To be sitting here day to fucking day doing nothing! She even had you shut down the garage. We're not making enough money to survive. I get it, Tara's your Old Lady but….I think with the exception of Jamie, Old Ladies stay outta this shit. They have no real say in what we do because what we do is SoA business. You need to stop listening to her."

"And Dad from the God damned grave," Jamie added softly. "Jax, I get what Dad wanted. How the Sons of Anarchy started out as a bunch of friends and he wanted it to turn into a Harley community where bikers and mechanics could find common ground when they got home from the war. But life took a turn, Dad knew this. Even Ma has said Dad's death wasn't an accident. His vision is too far out there to be worth something now, not with the enemies we have and alliances we've made. I'm not an official member and I never will be, but I'm damned closed to it and I say clean up or get out."

A few tense moments passed before Jax just walked into the Chapel. Jamie turned with a sigh, looking at everyone.

"Go talk to him, kid," Tig nodded slowly. "He'll listen now."

* * *

><p>Jamie shut the Chapel doors before sitting in Opie's chair. Her brother was definitely torn between things, but he had to choose. "Jax."<p>

He sighed, lighting a cigarette. "I knew she was too opinionated. I let it go to keep the peace at home but she thinks she's Mom and she's so not Mom. I don't know what to do."

"Rein her ass in," she suggested while lighting her own cigarette despite Jax's look.

"How?"

"Talk, maybe? I can watch the boys if you need me too. But…I leave here, I don't come back, same with Happy. We'd go to Tacoma no doubt, or Indian Hills to Uncle Jury. Anywhere but here. I know the boys would be destroyed if we left, they barely survived us going NOMAD for nine months. Calling me every fucking day," she laughed gently at that, shaking her head. "You'd single handedly piss off all of SoA…" When he stayed quiet she just sat back in her chair. "Why does she want me gone?"

Jax looked as if he were going to deny it but thought better of it. "You're too much like Clay and Ma with how you want shit to go. She thinks you aren't girly enough and should be with her and the other old ladies even though they get why you're not. And that being a killer is against the clubs good interest…"

"She read Dad's book."

Jax nodded slowly and Jamie let out a long sigh.

"She's right. I do think just like Clay because what we did before was what worked for us. Assembling guns brought us cash. The garage brought in cash and kept the boys busy while keeping a somewhat good reputation going for us. Security offered extra cash. In stopping all of that you cancelled all of our cash glow and are draining out bank account. Shit needs to work out soon."

Jax listened to his baby sister, realizing she really knew what she was talking about. His blue eyes watched hers before he nodded. "Tomorrow, we open the garage and I'll get a hold of Leroy and the Irish."

Jamie smiled gently, kissing Jax's cheek. "I'll tell the boys."

* * *

><p>The boys were out on the picnic tables as usual, drinking away and smoking themselves out of lungs.<p>

"Boys, we're back in business."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! This is the Sequel to SAMCRO's Daughter. Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc!


	6. Things Are Going to Change For the Good

**NOTE**: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or the characters. The only character I own is Jamie and the prospects that will show up later.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>First thing in the morning, Jamie got the garage up and running. Chibs, Opie, Jax and Juice were there waiting for work; Happy, Tig, the Prospects, and Bobby would be covering the later shift. Thankfully a few cars rolled into the lot so the boys weren't standing around with thumbs up their asses. Of course, after Chibs and Juice had witnessed Cara Cara's brand of Anal torture, she highly doubted they'd be making any ass jokes…except for the ones aimed at Juice and Dion.<p>

She was sitting on the bar in the clubhouse eating a sandwich when Opie strolled in, smiling a bit when he saw her.

"Hey there, Teller," he smirked, sitting on a stool and taking the sandwich she offered him.

"Hey there, Winston," she chipped back. "How is it out there?"

"Busy," he smiled brightly with a nod. "Apparently we were very missed. I mean, we pretty much are the only shop in town."

Jamie nodded with a laugh, looking up as one of the Prospects jogged in.

"Jamie. They need your help in the office. Chucky's not here yet."

"Alright, Luke. I'll be there in a minute," she nodded slowly, sliding off the bar as Luke left. "Nice kid. When's his Prospect up?"

Opie set his beer down, shaking his head. "In about two weeks. I think we might patch him in, he's a really good kid. Really knows his bikes, so even if we don't patch him in, he'll be a hell of a mechanic. He's done everything without question, that's for sure."

Jamie smiled and set a bottle of water in front of Opie. "Drink that, too." She walked back out to the office, starting to rifle through paperwork and organizing the office. It had been quite some time since anyone had been in this office so it smelled like cigarettes, booze and rotten tomatoes. Jamie opened the two windows and left the one door open, grateful for the breeze that was managing to sweep through. Her eyes fell on the key board and she smiled at the sight of eight sets of keys on the pegs. Then she looked out the window at Jax and Juice working on a car together, talking and laughing away. This was what she knew as the Teller-Morrow garage and how Sons of Anarchy passed their days by when they weren't doing anything serious.

The sound of bikes rolling in made her look up, a smile stretching across her face as some of the Tacoma chapter boys rode in. After Kozik had been killed in the landmine incident, Jamie hadn't really talked to any of the Tacoma boys. Then she went NOMAD which brought her closer to them. Lee was her new buddy, even if he was the President of the charter. Jamie waited for the boys to say hello, crossing her arms as she waited for Happy to say his hellos. He had ridden in shortly after they arrived and he needed some time to say hi to his former charter. Before they went into the clubhouse, Lee looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey there, pretty girl!" He called out, motioning for her to come say hi to him.

Jamie jogged over, hugging him tightly, "Oh I've missed you, Lee."

"I've missed you too Squirt," he smiled as he called her his little nickname for her. "Is it true what I hear about you and Hap?"

Jamie nodded with a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Really?" He smiled brightly and then hugged her again. "I'm happy for you two. He's a good fit for you but let me get inside so we can work out this deal. I'll say goodbye before I leave." He winked and wandered off inside.

* * *

><p>That night, Jamie was lounging on the couch as the boys partied away around her. The Tacoma boys had decided to stick around for the night since they had been riding for a rather long time. Happy was thoroughly enjoying himself with his boys, surprising Jamie as he turned down every sweetbutt that came over to him. She turned to look at Opie as he sat down, looking down at her with a soft smile.<p>

"Sup, Jamie?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, sighing.

Jamie gave a light shrug before answering him. "Watching the party."

"Mmmm…"

"Where's Lyla? I thought she was going to come?"

Opie smiled and shrugged. "The kids are with her at the moment and I'm about to head home myself. I need to see my kids before they go to bed," he said softly before standing. "See you tomorrow."

Jamie waved, playing with her beer a bit. It was times like these that she wished there were other women here. Oh wait, she had to go see her mother. Getting up, Jamie sent Happy a text as she got on her bike.

* * *

><p>Her mothers house hadn't changed a little bit, except for the frog that had been outside of her house was now sitting on Gemma's doorstep. "Oh Mom," she said with a soft smile. She knocked on the door and crossed her arms, looking up when the lock clicked over.<p>

"Hey baby!" Gemma said with a bright smile, giving her daughter a hug. "Come on in. Gonna have some dinner?"

"Yeah, of course," she smiled and walked into the house, dropping her keys, gun, knives and boots by the door. As she moved into the kitchen, she saw Clay at the table. "Hey Pops." She said gently, hoping he would be nice to her. When he looked up she couldn't resist to smile back, walking over to give him a hug.

"How's my girl?"

"Alright. Tacoma boys are in so I left to come visit my parents," she laughed gently as Gemma shook her head.

"Girl has her priorities straight," she smiled and set the bowl of salad on the table. Gemma disappeared for a moment before bringing a big pot of shepherds pie out to the table.

Clay started to dish each of them a bowl and then himself one, looking at Jamie for a moment. "How is it over there? From what some of the guys have been saying, it's not great."

Jamie nodded softly as she ate, sipping at her iced tea. "Well, it was pretty bad. Tara pretty much took over the damned club, forcing Jax to think those stupid thoughts Dad wrote in that book of his. She called me quite a few names, including white trash and child killer-"

"Child killer?" Gemma looked at her daughter with a frown. Clay hadn't told her. Awesome.

"Job gone bad because of that bitch," she grumbled, shaking her head. "Whatever. Jax and I had it out, then the boys gave him a piece of their minds and he changed his mind. We reopened the garage today, had about 18 cars and two bikes total come in."

Clay smiled gently, nodding slowly. "Good. I hope those boys keep shit going because we worked too hard on it."

Jamie nodded gently, sighing. "I do have something to tell you guys but I don't know if you guys will be ok with that…"

Clay and Gemma stopped eating to look at their daughter, Gemma raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm…Happy made me his Old Lady," she said softly.

Clay and Gemma both let out a cheer, Gemma hugging her daughter tightly. "Oh I'm so happy for you, baby. Happy's a good man, no matter what he is to the club."

Clay hugged her again and they all sat down, beginning to banter softly while talking about everything else.

This was a nice change to arguing…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! This is the Sequel to SAMCRO's Daughter. Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc!

Also, I've started a side story to fill in the gap betwen SAMCRO's Daughter and SAMCRO's Daughter-The Aftermath. It's called The NOMAD Chronicles, it covers the 9 months of Happy and Jamie going NOMAD. :)


	7. A Return to a Good Deal

**NOTE**: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or the characters. The only character I own is Jamie and the prospects that will show up later.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The past week had been a rather busy one with the garage opening up, since apparently all of Charming had a car problem now that they were open again. Jamie was lounging in the office, filling out some remaining paperwork when Jax walked in with a big smile on his face. He took a seat on the edge of the desk, looking at her until she looked up.<p>

"Why do you have that cocky smile on your face?" She asked lightly, quirking her head.

"Because I just got us our deal with Irish and Leroy back," he said with a nod.

Jamie jumped up and hugged him with a light laugh. "When's our first shipment come in?"

"Tonight. So we're gonna have to pull everyone in tonight. I know Bobby's off at a gig, so I asked some of the Vegas crew to come in and help us out for a bit. We're getting a monster load."

"Good, we need the cash desperately and maybe then I can weasel Tig to give up his dues," she laughed gently as she put a file away. "We're closing in about twenty minutes, so Church in an hour so I can get food ordered and such?"

"I'll tell the boys," Jax walked off to go talk to everyone.

She shook her head, leaning against the doorframe softly. Jax had really turned a 180 since the arguments they had before and now that Tara wasn't hanging around the clubhouse like a whore. Sighing, she locked up the office and started towards the clubhouse. Speak of the damned devil, in rolled Tara herself. Rolling her eyes, Jamie kept walking as Jax went to meet his wife and almost immediately the bitch started hollering. Jamie made sure to slam the door shut in hopes of making Tara shut up but she got some looks from Tig, Happy, Juice, and Chibs.

"Fucking Tara's here," she growled, grabbing herself a beer. "She wasn't even half a step out of the car before she was screaming."

"About wha'?" Chibs looked over at Jamie from the pool table, shaking his head.

Jamie shrugged, sighing. "My bet is she found out about the Irish deal tonight and isn't happy about it," she sighed, watching as the boys' faces all lit up. Oh that's right, they didn't know. "Shhh. Jax is gonna tell you in Church. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"We're back in business," Tig smirked, pouring some shots before looking up as Jax walked in rather annoyed.

"Come on. Church."

* * *

><p>Once everyone was seated, Jax leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "We've got our Irish deal back on, Leroy agreed to buy the guns again as long as they're AKs and such."<p>

The boys let out their cheers and hoorays before quieting down.

"When's the first run?" Tig asked gently, looking over at Jax.

"Well, the ship came in today so we get our oil tonight," Jax smiled brightly as the boys cheered again, nodding slowly. "I just talked to Vegas, they're almost here so they'll offer up some extra gun power just in case something happens. They only sent five guys, but that's enough to keep three here and two go on the road with us. It'll be me, Juice will drive the truck, Tig, and Op for the ride to the docks, plus the two extra guys. Chibs, Happy, Jamie, and the other three will stay here. That should be enough."

"Do you think only leaving five of us here is a wise idea?" Tig offered gently, just wanting to even out the plan.

Jax nodded slowly, stubbing out his cigarette. "I don't see there being anyone out there trying to stop us. I mean, we've been doing runs down there to get oil anyway so to anyone out there, it could just look like that."

"Yeah, but they all know we deal with the Irish," Jamie pointed out softly, shaking her head.

"I mean, we are pretty stocked up here, though. And if you lock the garage down it should be ok." Juice nodded as he spoke, hoping he was of some help.

Jax seemed to be in thought for a moment before he nodded, dropping the gavel. "Alright, that's that. Prepays tonight, boys and girl."

* * *

><p>Jamie was sitting out on the picnic bench smoking a cigarette as she waited for the guys to get back from the docks. They had left at 7:30 when it was thoroughly dark out and hopefully no one would be haunting their tracks. It was stressful no matter what run it was, the first or the five thousandth, simply because of all of the shit that could go wrong. She had talked to Jax a bit before he left about protection and they decided that only one of the bigger guys would stay behind. They took the heftier two plus the SaA since he had come up with the group and was pretty damned good with a gun.<p>

She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard anyone come out of the clubhouse and only the shift in the table made her turn. It was the Happy, Juice and the Vegas guy named Nick.

"Nervous?" Nick said with a gentle smile, lighting himself a cigarette.

"Yeah," she laughed a bit with a short nod. "I'm the one who worries in this group. I know what can go wrong on these runs, I've seen them go wrong so I always worry about my boys." Jamie lit another cigarette but Happy took it from her, smoking it himself. "Roll me a joint if you're gonna smoke my cigarette," she quipped and shook her head with a sigh. Thankfully Happy did start to roll her a joint while Nick just watched them both.

Juice bounced around a bit, looking up at the sky towards the back of the garage. "We got rain coming."

"Again?" She stood up, going to stand beside him and saw the soft lightning flashes in the distance. "Fucking great." Jamie pulled out the pre-pay and called Jax, taking the lit joint from Happy with a soft smile.

"_Yeah_?"

"Jax. There's a storm rolling in and it seems to be coming quick."

"_Shit_…" he yelled something to who she assumed was Tig, glad to hear they were riding at least. "_We'll pick it up. Just be ready to unload this shit as soon as we get there. About 45 minutes._"

Jamie hung up, taking a long drag off her joint with a sigh. "They're 45 minutes out yet. They're gonna drive right into this storm," she shook her head again as the wind started to pick up.

"It's gonna be a nasty one too," Juice said gently with a sigh, shaking his head slowly. He stepped on his cigarette butt before going back inside. Nick followed him, leaving Jamie and Happy alone.

"Why are you so on edge about this?" Happy asked gently, watching her turn to him. He was leaning up against the wall with her cigarette still between his fingers. "It's just like normal."

"It's our first one in how long and I'm more nervous with the rain because of what can happen. It's a thunderstorm, remember the one we got caught in outside of Tuscon on our way to visit SAMTAZ?"

Happy nodded slowly with a sigh. "Yeah, I do. Because we both almost crashed our damn bikes," he tossed the cigarette away, taking a hit off the joint before sliding his fingers through her belt loops. "You were so sexy all soaked through to the bone."

"Mmm, that's because you like wet t-shirt contests," she giggled, stubbing the joint out before kissing Happy. God, he had been so willing to settle down for her and was quite possibly the best boyfriend she ever had. He was so down to Earth with her, so caring and gentle. With the club he was a hardened killer, but with her, he was a softened up big bear.

Jamie sighed as a crack of thunder broke them apart and she shook her head. "Jax wants us ready for this shit to get unloaded right away. So we have to wait on the sex, mister."

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile, shaking his head. "Alright. Let's go prepare the boys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi guys! This is the Sequel to SAMCRO's Daughter. Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc!


	8. Mayans and Shotguns

**NOTES**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy nor the characters. I only own Jamie and some off characters as well as the plot.

Now that I've got my muse going I've finished the whole story. I made 3 endings, had 4 people read it and one came out 4-0. So! Hopefully I'll have the story finished soon!

THANK YOU for reading, favoriting, etc.!

* * *

><p>The storm had come in a lot faster than anyone had expected and Jamie was already soaked. All of them were standing at the loading dock waiting now that they had moved all of bikes under the overhang or into the garage. Just in the short sprint back from the garage, Jamie and Juice were soaked.<p>

"Where the fuck is he?" Happy growled, he hate the rain more than anything.

"Relax," Jamie gave him a look. When he took a seat at the picnic table, she began to pace. It was getting late, they should have been back by now. No one heard the bikes over the thunder but she was glad to see them all roll into the lot. Chibs backed the truck up and they immediately unloaded all of the fake oil barrels and left the full ones on the truck.

Jamie popped the top off of one, then the fake oil tray and sighed. "Still dry."

"Oh, we're lucky!" Nick nodded.

It became quiet as everyone began assembling except for Tig, who was watching the cameras. They most certainly didn't need any visitors at this point. Jamie lifted the completed gun and slid her fingers along the cold metal. A smirk lifted her lips as she set it with the rest and started on another. They were packing the guns away when the power went out, pulling groans from the guys.

"Juice, Happy, Nice and Cole. Go out front," Jax nodded."Tim, Op, Duff and I will go out back."

Jamie looked at Chibs and John with a nod. They had to get this crap hidden and fast.

"I'll start putting shit away," Jamie grabbed three duffels and headed to the back. The spare cabinet was impossible to find if you didn't know it was there but Jamie went right over and pulled it open. Oh thank God some of their guns were still there. As she locked the cabinet, a loud flash of liftning lit up the room followed by a loud bang of thunder. She sighed and headed back towards the front. Every man was outside and she started to feel not so alone. Jamie's fingers wrapped around her glock as she looked around the room. There. In the chapel was someone right by the windows and she raised her gun.

"Turn. Around."

Whoever it was snorted before doing as she asked.

"Who are you?"

"Don't remember me.._chica_?"

Jamie froze, remembering the voice very well..he had been one of the guys to rape her so long ago.

"Let's go. Outside," she growled.

"Nope."

She nearly screamed when someone grabbed her but a cold barrel pressed against her wet head made her shut up.

"I suggest you keep quiet, jota. Or he will blast a hole in your head."

Jamie sighed, rolling her eyes. This wasn't the first time a gun had been held to her head so she wasn't all that scared. The boys began to file inside and it was Chibs who yelled out.

"The fuck-"

"Shut up!" The Mayan pointed his gun at Chibs now. "We're under our terms."

"You and wha' army?"

Jamie sighed again, finally seeing there was about 10 Mayans in the room.

"Shit," Jax was somewhere in the back.

"Give up your phones."

Each man had their phones taken but Jamie noticed Happy and Duff were both gone. They must have snuck out or just not come in yet.

"What's this about?" Jax stepped forward, not caring that two of the guys had guns pointed at his head.

"You runnin' guns. Dealin' with the Niners."

"How the fuck you find out?"

Jax took a nice shot to the face at that, stumbling back a bit.

"Our business, Esae."

Jamie started to cough from not being able to breathe and was glad the guy let her face go but the gun didn't leave her head.

"Don't be goin' anywhere, princess-"

"Don't be callin' me that, wetback-"

She dropped to her knees when he punched her in the stomach and then across the cheek.

"I'll call you whatever I wish to. _Princess_."

He was close enough she could smell the cigarettes and Tequila on his breath, see the way his eyes were a little bloodshot. Were they high too? Movement outside caught her eye and she slowly turned to look out the window. There was Happy with a few more bodies. He lifted his gun and she smirked.

"Hey, _carbon_. Enjoy your payback."

"What you say bitch?"

"Go suck a dick…_chingate_.." he hit Jamie again and this time, she got knocked back.

Just as he stood, the boys opened fire, shattering the windows. She used a chair to protect her while she hid under the thick table. After what seemed like hours, the gunfire stopped but no one moved yet. She looked around her, seeing the dead Mayans on the floor making her smile but someone started shooting again. One of the Mayans wasn't so dead and was shooting out the window. Jamie grabbed her gun and discharged the full clip into his head. Silence followed for a few long, torturous moments.

"Alive!"

"Alive!"

"Aye!"

"Alive!" she called, glad to hear everyone. She carefully crawled out from under the table, going to stand but her stomach muscles said otherwise.

"Here," Juice came up and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the main area. Chibs wrapped her torso and tended to Jax's split eyebrow. Both were sitting with bags of frozen veggies on their faces when Happy walked in. Jamie had two bags, one on each side of her face, so she couldn't see Alvarez follow in. When his voice broke the air, she dropped the bags and stood.

"_Pinche puta_! Did you order this!"

"Easy, Jamie. Watch who you're talkin' to," Alvarez raised his hands. "No. They went off grid after a fight at our clubhouse-"

"Is it just coincidence that it was the same guys who _raped_ me?"

Tig spit out the alcohol he had been drinking and Chibs stood up.

"What?" Alvarez frowned.

"Remember that?"

"Yes, but I never knew about it."

Jamie shook her head, "Really? You know they said 'Courtesy of Alvarez'? Told me it was retaliation for you."

Alvarez stepped up to meet Jamie face-to-face. "Listen to me, Jamie. I may be an evil man but I would never order my men to rape anyone, especially not a rival clubs royalty. Had I known, they'd have been dead long before this."

She just stared at Alvarez before shaking her head. "Get the bodies out, leave the cuts. Otherwise, we burn them."

Jamie watched Alvarez seem to struggle before he went outside. He came back with six guys, all who look less than pleased, to remove the bodies. She just turned and went outside for a cigarette. Rogue Mayans hadn't been in her itinerary tonight and she was pissed. She had been beaten up, touched and then shot at. Yeah, Happy had been thinking of saving his brothers but ti had been a bullheaded plan. Alvarez and his men left, leaving the club without power during the still-going thunderstorm.

"Those were them?" Chibs' voice broke her concentration and she looked over at him. She just nodded and he sighed, taking a seat beside her.

"Bad memories."

"Yeah." Jamie looked down at Chibs, figuring he was thinking about Jamie and Gemma's rape.

"Somethin's not right Jamie. I've gotta feelin' hells gonna break loose."

"Gun running?"

Chibs shook his head, turning to look up at Jamie. "In general."

"You better not be right, Chibs."


	9. Party Til You Fight

**NOTES**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy nor the characters. I only own Jamie and some off characters as well as the plot.

THANK YOU for reading, favoriting, etc.!

* * *

><p>Happy's moving made her wake up, annoyed he was getting out of bed.<p>

"It's not even daylight."

"I gotta piss."

She rolled into his spot on the bed, breathing deeply. It had been two and a half months since the Mayan attack but nothing had happened. Well, Happy had gotten into a fight and got busted up, Tig had joined in and Jax left Tara. All in club problems.

Happy was moving around the room so she sat up. He had his back to her, his boxers sitting low on his hips as he messed with something.

"What are you doing?"

"Gotta go in."

"To the club?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her face.

He nodded and glanced at her softly. "Dog's sick so I'm gonna cover him."

Jamie nodded slowly before laying back down. "Ok, then. I'll see you later on."

He finished dressing and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Jamie."

She opened her eyes to study him for a moment with a smile. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>She didn't roll in until closer to two in the afternoon since there were errands she had to do. Happy was under a car working, Opie helping him. The tow truck rolled in with Juice at the wheel and a prospect in the other seat. Chucky had the office running and the others were lounging around the picnic table. Jamie planted herself in a chair as she said her hellos.<p>

"What's up?" She sighed.

"Eh, slow day," Chibs shrugged.

"Even repos are low," Jax nodded and stubbed out his cigarette.

"No bikes to work on?" Jamie asked hopefully but Bobby shook his head, making her give a low grumble.

"Hey. Can you take the van and run to the store? We need shit for the party tonight." Jax spoke up suddenly, looking at his sister. She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Who's all comin' tonight?"

"Vegas, Rogue River, Tacoma, Indian Hills and some NOMADs."

"Holy shit," she laughed and stood up. "Chibs?" He nodded. "Ok, then I'll get Juice too."

Jamie jogged over to the garage, smiling at Chucky. "Hey Juice. Gotta make a store run."

"Gimme five."

She smiled and turned to where Happy was working. Opie had disappeared so she pulled Hap's legs with a smirk ."hi," she gave him a kiss. "Need anything from the store?"

"Cigarettes," he watched her. "Please?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>By the time they got back, Jamie saw Vegas, some NOMADs and Indian Hills had arrived already. Thankfully they all helped unload the van so she did nothing but put it all away.<p>

"You gonna fight tonight?" Needles sat in front of her at the bar so she gave him a cold beer.

"Maybe."

"Rogue River's bringin' their top girl."

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>The party was ridiculous, to say the least. Each fight was more brutal than the last one and some boys were bad off after their fights. Happy took on Lorca, both managing to hold their own but also take on some nasty cuts. Tig and Needles gave up after awhile so Jamie took her chance with Rogue River's chick. Jamie looked up at the girl, raising her eyebrows. She was as tall as Jamie but stocky, not looking to have any muscle on her. She turned back to the boys, shaking her head.<p>

"That can't be her."

"Yup. They're all bettin' against ya kid," Tig nodded.

Chibs laughed as the fire reached Jamie's eyes. When the bell rang, Jamie met the girl halfway. Kelly was her name and she threw some missing punches.

"Come on, Tubby. Hit me!" Jamie taunted, laughing when Kelly got angry.

"I'm _not_ tubby!"

"Oh? How about Rotund?" Jamie dodged a few more punches.

"You're a pussy! Take a punch!"

"Sorry but no thanks big boned." This time Jamie attacked and gave Kelly at least two shiners, a split lip and bruised ribs.

"That all you got, pipsqueak?"

"I got more for ya, _fat ass_."

Kelly kept swinging rather clumsily until Jamie was in the corner, trapped. A punch to the left cheek and then to the ribs a few times. Kelly even grazed the top of Jamie's head before Jamie could punch her in the stomach. She wiped some blood from her cheek and growled.

"Can't take a hit, Jamie?"

"Come on, twinkle toes. Bring it."

Jamie landed a few more punches but not enough to knock Kelly out. Someone rang the bell for a break much to Jamie's annoyance and she backed off.

"She's tough," Juice sighed.

"Fat-"

"Hey!" Tig gave Jamie a look. "She drops her left shoulder, opens her right side up. Get her then."

Jamie nodded before returning to the middle. She let Kelly go on taunting her but kept her mouth shut. She was studying how Kelly moved, how she was heavy footed and clumsy. Where Jamie stood more on the balls of her feet, Kelly stood flat. Her swings moved her off balance and she did drop her shoulder, a lot. At the first chance, Jamie nailed Kelly in the side and that pushed the girl off balance even more. Kelly took a hard, rogue swing and caught Jamie's left shoulder. The pain surged through Jamie's arm and she faltered. Kelly took advantage and started beating on Jamie. Left hook, broken ribs. Right hook, black eye. No. Jamie was NOT gonna loose. Not to her.

A swift knee to the thigh pushed Kelly back and gave Jamie a second to breath.

"Cheap shot, princess."

"Don't _fuckin_' call me that-" Jamie jumped forward and just started to beat the hell out of Kelly. Of course Kelly landed some more but Jamie's sudden shot to the side of her head knocked the girl out.

"Bitch." She wheezed, glad to feel arms around her. Jamie looked up at Happy before closing her eyes for a moment. She just let Happy pick her up and carry her into the quiet office of the garage.

"Clubhouse is too full," he explained. Chibs came in after a few minutes and sighed.

"I dunno who's worse at the moment."

"What?" Happy frowned.

"You or her," he laughed, starting to tend to Jamie. "You're out for a few days, lass."

"I need to go home," she shook her head.

"I'll go-"

"No. You stay and be with your boys. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Happy nodded slowly before kissing her.

* * *

><p>Jamie couldn't remember going home or showering or going to bed. When she woke up she remembered the fight since her body was screaming. When she checked her phone, she had three missed calls from Happy, one from Chibs and Jax, and seven texts from them. Before she could check any of them, Jax called her again.<p>

"_About fuckin' time!_"

"I'm sorry! What?"

"_Come down to the shop. We're short-handed cause Op, Tig and Juice headed to Laroy._"

"Gimme 40 minutes."


	10. Oh Op

**NOTES**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy nor the characters. I only own Jamie and some off characters as well as the plot.

THANK YOU for reading, favoriting, etc.!

* * *

><p>When Jamie got to TM, there sitting in the garage doing nothing.<p>

"Why was I needed?"

"Thought we had more to do. Sorry," Jax shook his head. "How you feel?"

"Like I look."

"Ya look like hell," Chibs nodded.

"Smartass." Jamie let Happy lift her into his lap. "So when do they get back?"

"Hopefully soon."

"Left about two hours ago," Chibs nodded, sipping his coffee.

Jamie stood when Happy pushed her off. "Gotta run to the store," he nodded, waving before leaving.

Jamie gave a slow nod and took the coffee a sweetbutt offered her. "We got a new girl?" She frowned when she heard questions only a new sweetbutt would ask.

"Yeah. Showed up the other day."

"Nice girl, just stupid," Chibs laughed at Jamie's next project.

"She'd be Juice's Old Lady."

They sat there laughing for a bit before her phone went off.

"Yeah?"

"_Jamie_," Happy sounded breathless. "_Get everyone you can. Tig and Juice are fucked up_."

"What?"

"_Mayans_!"

"Ok, ok. Where?"

"_Route 9 and 22_."

Jamie hung up and stood up. "Mayans got the boys."

"Van," Chibs jogged off.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to the intersection, Jamie could see three down bikes and Happy's away a bit. He was bent over Tig, one in Tig's and the other in Juice's. She ran up and started to tend to Tig.<p>

"Hey, Tigger," she breathed as she pulled his sweatshirt off and saw the kevlar vest. Thank God. Her fingers worked it off and she saw two stray bullets in his hip. "Looks like most of the damage is from the fall."

"Juicy's got a bullet in his thigh and a good slash on his arm. But more from the fall than anything," Chibs nodded.

They loaded the boys into the van but Jamie thought of something before they left.

"Opie?"

Happy's gaze fell as Chibs, Jax and Jamie turned to him. "Behind my bike…"

She felt tears in her eyes and she shook her head. "No..no he can't be."

"In the head…and crashed…"

Jamie turned into Jax's chest as they both began to cry. Chibs crouched down and slid his hands into his hair. Only Tig groaning snapped them back to reality.

"We need the flat bed…call the medics," Jax spoke while brushing his tears away. Jamie called Bobby for the flat bed and Chibs the medics.

"Come on-"

"I'm staying." Jamie shook her head.

"Jamie," Hpapy began but it was a lost battle.

"I'll stay too," Jax nodded.

"Then I'll follow Chibs," Happy sighed.

"Just..take my bike," Jax offered so Happy wouldn't have to move his bike.

When the boys had left, the siblings walked over to Opie's body. He lay in a mangled heap literally right behind Happy's bike.

"Oh Opie…" Jamie whispered as she reached down to touch his shoulder. Jax sat beside her before he carefully took Opie's cut. Her friend was gone, killed like his wife on the road. His kids had no parents now, they'd go to other family but they were orphans. The club lost their VP and one of the best members they had ever had. They lost a family member. Opie had done nothing but protect the club and its members. He had kept Jamie safe so many times, slept with her sprawled across his chest while she was sick. Now…now he was gone. The paramedics came, followed shortly by a teary-eyed Bobby. He hugged the siblings tightly before they loaded up the bikes.

Jamie and Jax rode behind the truck all the way to TM. The boys were waiting in the clubhouse to give hugs, kisses, to cry together. Now was the time they were allowed to crumble.

Happy stayed stone faced, holding Jamie tightly as she cried.

Chibs rolled in two hours later, walking in with a heavy sigh.

"They're ok. Beat up but ok…no visitors." He wrapped his arms around Jamie when she walked over, glad for the comfort.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Jax decided they would break the news to the injured pair. Luckily they were in the same room so Jamie sat on Juice's bed, Jax on Tig's.<p>

"Opie…" Jamie started but she didn't have to finish. Juice's head fell and Tig looked away.

"Instantly," Jax nodded, watching his sister hug Juice. Then she went to Tig.

"We'll be out for the funeral?" Tig asked softly and Jax just nodded.

"Come on, Jax," Jamie tugged his arm softly.

* * *

><p>After the funeral they returned to the clubhouse before Jamie and Happy went home. They went right to bed, Jamie needing a nap after the emotional day. She had drifted off when she felt Happy begin to shake. She looked up to see him actually crying. For the first time he was normal and Jamie was witnessing it. She sat up and pulled him to her, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head in her stomach. Her heart was breaking seeingher Old Man like this. Finally the weight was too much to bear for them. He had broken.<p>

"Chibs," Jax said softly as they sat around the table. "Tig turned it down."

Chibs looked at the VP patch then to Tig who nodded. "Yes, brotha."

"Tig, Hap turned down the position. I'd be honored to have you as my Sergeant at Arms again."

Tig stared at the patch for a long few moments. "Happy…" he looked over at his brother. "You deserve this."

"I don't want it," he shook his head.

"Then Jamie."

"I can't, Tig. I'm not a member."

Tig sighed before nodding. "Yeah."

Jax nodded and dropped the gavel. "We're not done. Now we gotta handle Alvarez."

"I say we go down to his clubhouse and place three bullets between his eyes," Jamie growled. "And then kill each and every one of his stupid wetback pieces of shit."

The boys just stared at her before Jax smirked.

"Let's go."


	11. Royal Engagement

**NOTES**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy nor the characters. I only own Jamie and some off characters as well as the plot.

THANK YOU for reading, favoriting, etc.!

* * *

><p>The club rolled right into the lot with way more men than Alvarez's crew had within the whole club.<p>

"Don't move!" Someone of them yelled as they got off their bikes, guns at the ready.

Jax and Jamie walked right up to Alvarez and his Vice President.

"Wanna explain why you attacked us?"

"Jax, we didn-"

"Yes you did!" Jamie yelled, pressing her gun to the VP's head right between the eyes. "You shot Opie in the head. You shot two other Sons while on _our_ land."

"Why were you on our land?" Chibs hollered out as he held onto a rather short and fat Mayan.

When they didn't answer, Jamie just smirked rather sadistically and spoke over her shoulder. "Six."

Chibs, Happy, Lorca, Needles, Grunt and Jury shot six men.

"Answer," Jax growled.

"Five!" she yelled when there was no answer.

"Don't do this!" Alvarez snapped, looking straight at Jamie.

"Or what?" Jamie stepped up into his face. "You'll kill me too? FOUR!" All that was left was Alvarez, his Vice President and Sergeant at Arms. "Oh..look at that. Only three left."

"So. Tell us." Jax sneered. Happy shook his head and shot the SaA, staring at Alvarez as he did so.

"You're dealin' with the blacks-"

"You're dealin' with Darby," Jamie turned her head to look at the VP as he snorted.

He had an evil look on his face and Jamie recognized him. "White girls have fine pussies, just like yours, princess."

Jamie pulled the trigger and turned her gun to Alvarez. "Ok, pendejo. Only you left."

"We'll stay out of Charming."

Jamie stepped back after taking Alvarez's gun. "Next time, we kill you and your filthy family."\

* * *

><p>Months passed with no Mayan problems, probably because they had killed them all. Things were working towards a normalcy, to a regular schedule again. Jamie was cooking while the boys napped on the couches, floor…pool table. The pick-up with the IRA had been tough due to the weather so she was gonna try and make them feel better. Her fingers were all cut up from working on bikes and she just sliced another cut into her ringfinger. Chicken Soup had never been so difficult to make.<p>

"You ok?" Happy sat on the counter with a long yawn.

"Yeah. Just havin' problems cutting."

"Fingers sore?"

"And swollen."

He reached out and massaged her hands slowly. "You need a break."

"Nah," she laughed, leaning against him. "Just need to be more careful."

"Whichever you choose but your hands have been bad," Happy sighed, still working her fingers.

"I know, I know. But…I won't destroy them," she winked and dished out the soup into bowls for the boys. Most were still asleep so she woke them up carefully to eat. As they ate, laughed and bantered, Jamie headed into the back for a moment. Happy followed, pulling her back to his chest. "I got somethin' for ya."

"Oh yeah?"

Jamie turned to look at him with a soft quirk of her head. He had this weird look on his face, an almost nervous look.

"Yeah…" he opened a small ring box and then bent down onto his knee. "It was my moms so…Jamie Teller. Will you marry me?"

Jamie stared for a long moment as tears swelled in her eyes and she nodded. "Hell yes!" He slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her. "Shall we tell the boys?"

"Yes!" Happy laughed.

They walked out to the still-eating Sons, Happy clearing his throat. When they looked over, Jamie just lifted her hand and smiled when they all let out a loud, happy cheer. There was hugs and kisses passed around, many 'Amazings' and 'Congrats'. It turned into a party and the boys got plastered. Eventually Jamie and Happy went home for some mindblowing sex. They lay there after, Jamie's head on his chest with her eyes looking at the ring as he played with her fingers.

"It's gorgeous, Happy," she smiled, looking at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie."

* * *

><p>Gemma and Clay were overjoyed when Jamie told them. They had a big celebration dinner and Gemma insisted that they begin planning the wedding immediately. The two were currently getting lunch at the diner, chatting away about wedding ideas when Jax walked in with Tig.<p>

"Hey, Ma," Jax said as he slid in beside Gemma.

"Hey, Gem," Tig bumped Jamie over, smiling when she gave him a look and slinging his arm across her shoulders. "How's the bride-to-be?"

"Tired," she laughed and shook her head.

"We've been going all day," Gemma smiled proudly.

"Well, can we steal her for the rest of the day?" Jax eyed his mother for a moment.

"As long as you have lunch with us," Gemma smiled.

"Done!" Tig slapped the table.

They got to chatting, all ignoring their phones as the hour passed. Jamie finally answered her phone.

"_Lass! We really need ya's at the garage!"_ Chibs sounded rather irritated.

"We're comin'. Just relax."

* * *

><p>When they rolled into the lot, there were bikes and cars everywhere. Literally everywhere there was a space, there was a bike or a car. A very angry Scotsman was walking towards them, throwing his hands in the air.<p>

"Where the hell 'ave ya been, Jackie!"

"Lunch."

"What's goin' on?" Tig frowned as he stood beside Jamie.

"Vegas got attacked by Mayans so most of them rode here. Accident on Route 9 and a list of repos long enough to make a grown man faint."

Jax sighed and Jamie pulled her t-shirt off. She wore a tank top under it and already had her boots on, deciding she'd just get a new pair of jeans. "Alright, let's go," she said with a sigh. Jamie set to helping Tig, Phil and the prospect with a busted car. Not one person there was sitting ont heir ass, not even the Vegas guys. They were moving cars, cleaning, under the hood, doing some odd jobs. Even Chucky was useful at this point with his two fingers. Juice drove in with another repo and got a glare from most of them.

"Hey! Don't kill me, I'm just doin' my job!" He set to helping out since they were so far behind at this point. Around ten that night they finally called it quits after they had fully exhausted themselves on the cars. Some of the Vegas boys did a food run to give everyone else a break.

"I hate my life," Jamie groaned from a couch. "Everything hurts."

"Happy outta control?" Tig smirked until Happy slapped him across the back of the head. "Where the fuck did you come from!"

"Been here," Happy shrugged.

Juice laughed. "You were too busy runnin' your mouth."

"Watch it, Juice," Tig warned.

Jax began to roar. "Don't listen to him, Juice. Go get a doll."

"Remember when Kozik hid the doll in Tig's saddlebags?" Jamie started to laugh uncontrollably at the memory of Tig nearly having a damned heart attack.

"Tiggy needed a new set of boxers," Bobby added in.

"Dolls creep me out, man," Tig shook his head.

Happy took a beer and started to pretend it was a doll to torture Tig.

"It's not funny!"

The group continued to roar with laughter at that, only pissing Tig off.

"Calm down, Grease Monkey," Jamie sighed, going to get a beer.

"Beware the Killer Dolls!" Chibs smirked.

"And Zombie Bikers!" Juice sent everyone into another round of hysterical laughing. The Vegas boys walked in and just watched what was going on, obviously confused.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Raggin' on Tigger," Chibs said through his laughter.

"Cheesesteaks?" Luke lifted the bags.

Happy tossed one to Jamie before the boys could swipe them all up. She began to eat, watching her boys.

"Pipsqueak! Over there." She heard Jax and she looked over to see him smirking ear to ear.

"Excuse you." She laughed.

"Short."

Jamie got up and went to wrestle Jax. He threw her over his shoulder and she grabbed Juice so Jax couldn't move. Well, that didn't work as well as Jamie thought it would because when Jax moved, she pulled Juice right off his stool and onto the floor. Jax spun around to look at Juice and Jamie was practically thrown into Bobby.

"Hi, Bobby."

"Hi, Jamie. How is it up there?"

"Hot, actually. Must be his big head."

"Don't be talkin' shit," Jax laughed.

"Or what, Andre the Giant?"

The boys were laughing as the siblings bickered lightly, welcoming the entertainment after the day they had all just had.

"Shut up, Mighty Midget."

She smirked and grabbed the top of his boxers, pulling up hard. "Ow!" Jax nearly dropped her and she fell into a fit of laughter. He set her down now and she watched him try to fix himself.

"That hurt my balls."

"Woops?" She laughed, watching Tig starting to move towards her from the corner of her eye. When he went to grab her she ducked, running for Juice since he was the closest. "Hey no!" He moved and she went for Happy next. He stood there until Tig stood in front of him, then moved to the side so Tig could grab Jmaie. She sighed and shook her head. "Why me?" Tig held onto her before setting her back down.

"I'm gonna head home," she nodded with a laugh.

"Oh come on. Just stay."

She sighed, looking at Tig. "Fine."


	12. Next Time I Will Kill You Jamie

**NOTES**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy nor the characters. I only own Jamie and some off characters as well as the plot.

THANK YOU for reading, favoriting, etc.!

* * *

><p>They headed South to Vegas a few days later to help with the Mayan problem. Even the Prospects came with them to lend a hand. Most of the charter had come North so there were a few hellos when they arrived and they got down to business.<p>

"They set up their clubhouse the next county over and have been riding through every so often. They shot at us the other day and left."

"How man?" Jax asked.

"The total..about 14, only 8 came here.'

"They're travelling in packs of 6 or 8," Sid spoke up. "Make it so we can't really hit them."

"We can't leave a few guys here at a time."

"Well," Chibs started. "We're here. Tacoma or Indian Hills will come down to help."

"Let's call Tacoma. We got word that Mayan President is comin' for a visit."

"Alvarez," Jax nodded slowly. "Why don't we wait to see what he does? We'll make it seem like just Vegas is here so he can get ballsy." Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Sid nodded.

"I like it."

Jamie smirked. "I'll call Tacoma."

* * *

><p>Tacoma rolled in two days later and hid their bikes. Alvarez was due to arrive the day before but there hadn't been any sign of him just yet. That is, until Jamie, Happy, Tig, Jax, Sid and Brad saw him ride past the diner they had been having lunch at.<p>

"Son of a bitch," Jax growled.

"He's got the whole club," Jamie nodded slowly, watching the bikes roll past.

"Let's go," Brad laid some cash down before they left.

The boys were lounging at the clubhouse when they arrived, irritating Jamie even more. "Alvarez is here with the whole fucking MC from Oakland."

"And then some," Sid commented after Jamie.

All of them heard the roar of the bikes from a few blocks away, immediately getting ready. Jamie crouched behind one of the thick support beams, glancing around to see who was around her. Happy was beneath the window behind her with Tig, Jax, Juice and Chibs under the other window. Sid was across from her at the other beam and everyone else was hiding in various spots. She knew at least half of the boys were hidden outside. The bikes outside turned off and there was a lot of yelling in Spanish.

"Come on, fuckers," Sid growled.

"Just-" Jamie didn't get to finish because the gunfire began. They were just firing at the clubhouse expecting the Sons to be unprepared. Sid threw the doors opens as soon as the gunfire ceased and some of the Sons locked the heavy gate so no one could get out. Alvarez stood there, dropping his gun and raising his hands.

"You stupid dick," Jamie hissed, pressing the barrel to his head.

"We're not a puppet club, ladies," Sid growled.

"Get on your bikes and leave," Jax snapped, shooting two guys in the legs. "I won't hold back next time."

Alvarez smirked. "You're stupid, esae."

"Excuse me?"

Jamie heard the clicks and turned to run, seeing more Mayans. "Fuck," She breathed.

Alvarez walked around to stand before her, getting up in her face. "You threatened my family, killed my men." He stepped back and raised his gun. "Give me one reason not to shoot you."

Jamie took a step forward so the gun pressed into her skull. The boys breathed, some grumbling, others growling their disapproval.

"Kill me and you'll start a nationwide war you can_not _win. They won't hold back. Even when you're dead, they'll keep going until your entire bullshit MC is wiped out."

Alvarez watched her for a moment before getting on his bike. "Next time, Jamie Teller. I will kill you."

The group rolled out and Jamie growled.

"Call Indian Hills, Salt Lake City, Rogue River. We're at war." Jax snapped.

Jamie turned and gave the stunned boys a look before moving inside.

* * *

><p>They had a large, open church that night to accommodate the charters and their members.<p>

"You keep doin' shet like that and you'll be killed!" Chibs was yelling at Jamie.

"Ok, so…I let him _shoot_ me?" She was leaning forward in her seat across from him, not backing down.

"No! _You_ back down!" Tig snapped.

"Enough." Jax finally sighed. "We gotta make a plan."

"I got one," Brad nodded.

* * *

><p>Morning of the attack they had planned, everyone was silent. Jamie and Happy had had the craziest, most angry sex the night before and Jamie was a little sore. Not the time to be sore but oh well. All the way up until they were leaving, no one spoke.<p>

"Alright. Everyone know what to do?" Jax hollered, glad he got a unanimous YES!

They rode out of the clubhouse and down the highway, getting looks from people as they rode by. They were armed to the teeth with semi-automatic guns, rifles, shotguns, someone even had grenades, but to an outsider, it was a large club out for a ride. Down a ramp and off an old paced road led straight to the clubhouse. They left their bikes hidden and ran the rest of the way through the woods. It was thick with brush and no one would really drive down here unless they were teenagers wanting to have sex.

Jamie crouched with Jax, Tig, Happy, Chibs, Juice, Brad, Lee, Lorca, Jury, and Needles in the bushes. In front of them lay the Mayans dozing, talking, drinking and eating.

"They're not expecting it," Jury shook his head.

"Cocky," Chibs nodded.

"There goes the first group," Jamie pointed out as the first wave of men ran for the clubhouse. The plan was to send in groups of guys in waves so that it was more of a surprise attack. Gunshots rang through the air as Jamie set herself up with her favorite sniper rifle.

"Wave two," Jax breathed and Jamie took out the two escapees that had attempted to sneak out the back.

A few minutes passed and then suddenly Jax said to go. All went but Juice and Jamie, Jamie taking out a guy every so often. A click behind them made the pair freeze.


	13. Won't Be The Same

**NOTES**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy nor the characters. I only own Jamie and some off characters as well as the plot.

THANK YOU for reading, favoriting, etc.!

* * *

><p>Happy ran forward with his brothers at his sides towards the clubhouse. By the time they made it, all Mayans were dead and they were searching the house for Alvarez.<p>

"Dick's not here." One of the men said with a shake of his head.

"Shit," Jax sighed, calling Jamie. "No answer."

"It's prolly in her bike," Chibs nodded slowly.

"Of-" Two gun shots rang through the air outside and they all ran for the door.

* * *

><p>"You stupid bitch," Alvarez growled as they rolled over. "I warned you."<p>

"You're gonna kill a girl?" Jamie shook her head. "That's a stupid move. They will find you and your family."

"You're not a girl, Jamie Teller. You're a son."

They sat there for a long, silent, tense moment as Jamie tried to think of something to do. In one swift movement she went to grab her gun but Alvarez put two bullets in her head. Juice had his out but before he could shoot Alvarez, the MC President killed him.

Jax saw Alvarez standing in the bushes and he immediately shot him. He stopped short, staring at his sisters body. The men came to a complete stop, all staring at the bodies in front of them.

"Come on!" Happy snapped, trying to get through and when he pushed through, he just stood there. "Jamie…" he breathed, shaking his head. "No…NO!" Happed ran forward to Jamie's body and pushed his arms under her, pulling her close to his body. "No, Jamie…please don't go…Jamie…" he was crying in front of his brothers, he was allowing his emotions to show themselves. Beside him, Chibs was gripping the front of Juice's cut and crying. He was mumbling in various languages, mainly saying 'My Juicyboy…my boy…'

None of these men had ever seen Happy Loman show any emotion other than slight happiness and his evil side. Here he sat, crying and screaming for his fiancé to come back to him. All of SAMCRO was now crying as reality hit them.

"Get rid of the rifle, then call the meds," Sid said softly to one of his men.

Jax fell to his knees as his eyes stared at the crimson liquid that was staining his sisters skin and the ground and Happy's shirt. She was gone. The last tie he had to his father was dead, shot in the head by a rival MC. That smiling, happy, silly, tiny little thing that made his days so much better was now dead.

SAMCRO's Daughter was DEAD.

[**3 Weeks Post-Death**]

Jax sighed, running his hand across his face before shaking his head slowly and looking at his brother who stood before him. "You sure about this, Happy?"

"Positive, brother," Happy nodded slowly. Since Jamie had died, he had pulled away from his brothers and wasn't talking much. He never smiled, never laughed, didn't do anything but fix cars and sit in the corner. There were multiple times Jax had found him crying and it was something he hated seeing. They had helped each other as much as possible get over the grief that had been running through their veins, but it wasn't working.

Jax nodded, signing off the NOMAD request. Happy had lost it so now, he was a permanent killer.

As Hap reached down to take the form from Jax, Jamie's rings caught the light as they hung on one of her chains around his neck.

"Won't be the same here without you brother."

"It hasn't been…not since Jamie died, Jax…"

Jax watched Happy walk out of the Chapel and right through the doors to say goodbye to his charter brothers.

Three months later, Jax got news that Happy had been killed at a job that proved to be a little too much. Went down standing on his knees and shooting.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

****Please don't hate me for this ending. I kinda tried to keep it to Kurt Sutter's Tweet that said he was killing off 3 Club Members, and I picked Jamie as if she was a club member.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

for reading, favorites, alerts. EVERYTHING.

I've had a lot of requests for a back story on Jamie and Happy, how they met, etc. Basically taking the flashbacks and growing that into a story. Keep your eyes open, that will be coming in the next week or two.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
